MCSM One-shots
by Miragold123
Summary: I don't even know why I'm doing this. I just am. (Only rated T cause I'm paranoid) Recommend me ideas for one shots, and if I don't get any recommendations I'll just come up with some myself.
1. We Don't Deserve Eachother

**First of all PTR isn't the only stuff im intrested in. Second of all I got INSPIRED (that's not a good thing) while playing the game and I thought _why the heck not_. Third of all this story may be a bit fast paced...So here is a story filled with MCSM oneshots. This one here takes place in episode 5 BUT I changed some stuff around.*Wispers to self* oh god what have I ****gotten myself into.**

 _We Don't Deserve Eachother_

On the cobblestone bridge above the middle of was Jesse and Aiden. Aiden drew his sword. "You can't stand to see someone esle in the spotlight, can you?" Aiden shouted "You can't let anybody else win! It just drives you crazy to see someone esle succeed, doesn't it?"

"Aiden look around you. Its over. Give up!" Jesse responded, sword in hand

"No! You don't get to tell me that!" he shouted back.

They engaged in combat. Swords striking one another. One srike shot Aiden backwards almost causing him to fall off the bridge. He jumped back up, striking Jesse on the cheek. She wiped the blood off her cheek.

She charged toward him striking his sword so forcefully, it shattered her wirst. She dropped her sword and picked it up with her weaker left hand. Aiden charged toward her and she jumped, slashing him in the face. when she landed, she twisted her left ankle and fell to the ground.

Aiden walked over to her, kicking her sword off the edge. "What do you want from me?" Jesse asked.

"What do I want from you?" He asked. "I want..." He he withdrew his sword and squatted down to Jesse's eye level. "What I want" he chuckled "is you" he said, tapping Jesse on the nose.

Jesse's eyes widened. "You...WHAT?! No!" she shouted

"Well, I'm sorry but, I wasn't giving you an option" he said.

Jesse tried to run but she forgot she twisted her ankle and tripped, landing on her bad hand. She shot herself back up and she was sitting up against a gold-plated wall. Jesse tried to crawl away but Aiden pinned her arm against the wall. He pulled her up the wall with her bad hand until she stood up. Jesse tried to punch him but Aiden grabbed her hand.

"Uh-uh-uh." He said. Aiden still held Jesse's right arm and pinned her other arm against the wall. Jesse tried to kick him but he avoided it. "The more you struggle, The more trouble you're gonna get yourself into."

"I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me! We don't deserve eachother!" Jesse shouted, breaking into tears. She knew there was no getting out of this. Just then it happened. Something she never thought she'd be doing. Aiden kissed her. Jesse's eyes widened. She struggled to pull away. She couldn't. She slowly stopped struggling. Like she was acutally enjoying it. She never though she, of all people, would be doing this. He pulled away noticing her beautifully green starstruck eyes.

"Did I make you change your mind?" he asked nicely (for once XD). Jesse shook her head no slowly. "Oh well". He said walking over to the edge of the bridge. His arms behind his back

"What's wrong" Jesse asked hopping over to him on one foot. She place her hand on his shoulder and looked out through the vast greyness of the clouds.

"I guess I feel kinda bad" He said. "For everything. Ya know, the building competition, your pig, the flint n' steel. And what you said really...kinda stung. I...I think you're right"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yeah...Look, I've done some pretty messed up things and I just...want to apologize...for everything" He said. "I want you to take this" He gave her the flint and steel back. He also gave him his sword. "If anyone asks, tell them you won.

Just then Reginald ran out with the eversource chicken...

 **You all know how this ends...**

 **Well that was...something... _I suck at this don't I..._**


	2. First Come, First Serve

**This next one was recommended by the user** ** _Molly._** **Note that this Jesse is male Jesse. Also it may be a bit fast paced...**

First Come, First Serve

Petra and Jesse ran through the cave to try and outrun a swarm of creepers. "Almost there" Petra pointed out noticing the glimmering moon light. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was running and ran into a creeper that came out of nowhere. That caused it to explode. Petra got out of the way just in time and it blew a huge crater right in the ground, exposing a pool of lava underneath them. Jesse stopped short and hesitated. He looked behind her, then at the lava, then at Petra.

"I'm not gonna make it!" Jesse shouted.

"Yes you are! Jump, and if you miss, I'll catch you!" Petra responded.

He took two steps back ran and jumped. He was short. He missed the block and was certain it was the end. Just then Petra grabbed his arm. "Thanks Petra" Jesse said while Petra was pulling him up. "Now let's get outta here. I don't want to be in here any longer than you do."

They ran out the cave and caught their breath. "Ha! I knew I'd win." Petra exlaimed. Jesse punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"Wanna race from here to town?" Jesse asked

"But...but we just-" Petra began

"Ready-set-GO!" Jesse said. He ran faster that he had ever ran before.

Petra shook her head and ran after him. They ran through the woods. Only 4 chunks from the cave to town. Jesse looked behind him to see Petra only a few blocks away. She jumped on a fallen tree log and jumped right over him. "And Petra takes the lead" she said once she landed. Jesse ran a bit faster to try to catch up to her. 2 chunks remaining.

Jesse then remembererd a shortcut that he found, but th catch was, it was overflowing with monsters. He knew the risks and he took the risks. Petra on the otherhand knew it was more of a longcut than a shortcut so she decided to walk the rest of the way. Back in the cave Jesse pulled out a torch on ran his way through the cave. _SSSSSS._ Jesse knew that sound from any where. He looked left, then right, then turned around. He saw nothing and when he turned back around another creeper appeared out of nowhere and blasted another hole in the ground. Petra heard the explosion and, ran into the cave.

There was a huge crater filled with cobblestone and iron ore. "NO!" Petra shouted thinking she was looking at her friends inventory.

Jesse tapped her on the shoulder "Why are you stopping? We're in the middle of a race." He said and ran off. 1 chunk remaining. They were head and head. Petra zipped ahead of him. Petra won the race.

"HA! Beat you again!" Jesse was still running when he tripped and crashed into Petra.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Are you-" Jesse started, realizing he was on top of her. He tried to get up but he slipped, causing him to accidentally kiss her. He jumped up in a defencive stance. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't m-mean-"

"Jesse" Petra said trying to get his attention. He kept on rambling and appologizing. "Jesse?" she said again whilst standing up, wiping the dirt off her legs. "Jesse" she said one last time, finally getting his attention.

"What?" he asked. Petra took one step closer and grabbed Jesse by the shirt collar lifting him off the ground. Jesse flinched, thinking he was getting a punch to the face. But no, he got nothing that he expected. His eyes widend and his face turned red. Petra was kissing HIM. She dropped him on the ground and walk away. Jesse just sat there staring at her. She turned around and winked at him and walked into town. Jesse, still sitting on the ground slowly waved goodbye to her. He laid back an looked at the moon. "Just a little less beautiful than her" He said to himself, totally ignoring the mass number of mobs around him

 **How about that? Almost forgot about reviews (MY reply to them)**

 **Yammcie: Yes as soon as I think of how its gonna go down**

 **Molly: Thanks. This one's for you**

 **AKawaiiPotato: Most likey not (Mostly because I don't ship them)**

 **Viconia9: I do to, and I will work on one for them**

 **KrazyKat: Happy to hear**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: Not a chance**


	3. Accidents Happen

**This one is inspired by** **Viconia9. I've just REALLY wanted to do this one. (This is another alternate timeline). This is during Episode 5 if you were to leave Lukas on bad terms...LETS GET ON WITH THIS!**

 _Accidents Happen_

Petra and Jesse walked in the treasure room. "Wow this place is really shaping up" Petra said to Jesse. To their suprise, they found Lukas. "Woah Lukas! I don't belive it"

"Hey! You guys are back. How...um...How's it going?" He said. He was feeling a bit uneasy because him and Jesse haven't been getting along recenly.

"Lukas really. Its great to see you again you" Petra said.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked.

"Just admiring your treasure room..." Lukas responded. It was just a full minute of akward silence. Lukas broke it. "Jesse listen,"He said walking toward her "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. The last time we saw eachother with the ocelots, and the witherstorm, I'm not happy on how things went down so I just wanna patch things up. I'm tired of us not talking to eachother, so...I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one whose sorry. We were stressed back there and well...It's not how I wanted things to end"

Petra is just standing behind Jesse with a smug grin on her face

"You're a good friend Jesse. That means a lot" Lukas said putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Petra slowly inched toward Jesse. "Sorry Jesse" she said whilst pushing her.

"Wha-" Jesse tried to speak but since she was so close to Lukas it cause her to...kiss Lukas. Petra's face lit up with exitement (she did ship them after all).

Jesse pulled away. "I-I didn't mean to" She said. "I was pushed and I-I swear I didn't mean to"

"I know" Lukas said reasuring her.

"Y-You do?" She asked.

He nodded. Jesse smiled and he smiled back. They shared another kiss. Petra still watching them. He giggled slightly. Jesse flipped her off.

-END-

 **That was...short. Welp time for reviews.**

 **SouthernBxtch: NO...**

 **ChocoDrake: Thanks. I don't mind it, but I don't prefer it**


	4. Better Together

**This one was reccomended by Yammcie. This one takes place during episodes 5-7 while Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor are stuck in the portal network.** **I probably should mention this story is a little rushed. (Hehe)**

Better Together

"Stay out of trouble you two" Jesse said as she waved goodbye to her Axel and Olivia.

"Pfft. YOU stay out of trouble" Axel remarked back.

"Later you guys" Petra waved goodbye to them too.

Axel and Olivia were on their way to the mines. They needed iron to make buckets. "Still bummed about that house?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I am. That was like, 'The Coolest Thing Ever' times 10!" Axel said, dropping his head.

"Don't worry, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be able to keep the execess lava...As long as you keep it far away from...anyone" she reassured him.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked.

"Sure" she hesitated. "Lets just focus on getting iron ok?"

"Ok" he replied.

They arrived at the mine and began searching for iron. It was hard to find because most of the iron was mined already. The went deep in the cave. Dark and unexplored parts to be exact. Olivia pulled out a torch to help navigate through the cave. "Dead end" she said. She got and idea. She placed the torch and got out her pickaxe. Shes not very good at mining and had trouble using the pickaxe. She mined through the cave wall and nearly fell down a ravine. Axel caught her right before she fell. "Thanks"

"No problem" The two discovered a ravine filled with unmined materials. Redstone, gold, iron, and even diamonds. They found a huge patch of untouched iron and worked their way over to it. Axel found Olivia struggling to mine the iron. He put down his pickaxe to help her. "Need any help?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I could use some help." See, Olivia never really got her own material. She barely even touches her pickaxe. She mines swinging her pickaxe over her head with two hands. To be honest she's incredibly weak.

"Try holding it with one hand." Axel suggested. She tried and struggled to even hold it. Axel took her hand and helped her hold the pickaxe and helped her. She found it was much more easier and less time comsuming to use one hand. He let go. Olivia was getting the hang of it. They mined all the iron in no time.

Later they left the mine, their pockets full of iron ore. Town was pretty far and it was the middle of the night, so they decided to make a little hut to spend the night in. They sat across eachother, the fire between them. They stared at eachother, in silence, for 10 full minutes until Olivia broke it. "Welp, I thinks it's time to hit the hay. Good night" She said, getting up an moving closer to Axel. She laid own on the ground next to the wall shivering.

Axel noticed this and his face turned a bright pink. He sat next to her, leaning against the wall. Olivia mover closer to him. Axel wrapped his arm around her. They both smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, Axel awoke to find Olivia missing. He looked around and she was no where in sight. He got up and looked around for her. Olivia appeared out of nowhere. "Morning sleepyhead" She said, full of joy. "Or should I say afternoon" she giggled, showing him a clock that she had recently crafted.

"You seem a little happy today" he said. "What's the catch?" he asked as he stood up. He went to the chest were they had put all their ores. They were all smelted.

"Oh, yeah. while you were sleeping, it gave me the time to smelt all the ores..." She pointed out. "Kind of like a 'thank you' for helping me out yesterday"

His face turned a slight pink and a small smile came across his. "Oh that? That was...nothing." He tried to hide it but she caught on. "I was just...helping a friend out."

"Really now?" she tilted her her head a bit. A devious grin amung her face. He just nodded slowly, whist his face turning a deeper red. The grin on her face widened. "Really?" She just stared at him. Her grin was the kind of grin saying: 'I know all your secrets'. She was trying to break him.

This lasted for about 2 minutes until he finally blurted out "FINE! I only did it 'cause I-I--"

She moved closer to him, the grin still on her face. "Lemme go ahead and finish that sentence for you. You like me? Don't you?" The grin got wider (It can't go any farther) His face turned red.

"Yeah...but...I-I...well" he was at a loss for words.

"I do too. Just imagine everything would be better together, if it was me and you..." she got up and went straight to the chest. She offered him a hand. "so? What do you say?"

"I say everything is going to be... Better Together" she said taking her hand

 **Well that took me way too long to write... But I'm finally done with it. if you don't want to get spoiled for what I'm writing next I'd recommend you leaving now.**

 **next time I'm going to be doing another Lukesse thing...It's going to be more of a in between thing than an alternate timeline. Anyway on to the replies to the reviews that I've got between stories**

 **Viconia9: Thanks. I did that one for you.**

 **Yammcie: Thanks.** **What about this one?**


	5. Respawned

**So I was reading random stories and I came across one by ChocoDrake. It was called Hardcore and it had pretty much the same aspect that this story had and I didn't want negative comments so...just putting out there...(They beat me to it)** **...wait, Wrong story...(Always wanted to try point of view)**

 ** _Repawned_**

Jesse and Petra were on their way home from a long day of mining. The sun had just gone down and they were exausted from mining. Just then they heard thunder. "That doesn't sound good" Jesse pointed out. Little did they know that the lightning struck a group of creeper behind them. SSSSSSsss. They turned around to see a charged creeper. It ignighted. Petra grabbed Jesse's arm and ran. The creeper blew up. The two were close enough to take damage from the creeper. A little too close. The explosion injured Petra but not as much as it did to Jesse. Petra turned around to see if Jesse was ok, but she was nowhere to be found. She stopped and looked around for her and all she saw was her inventory. She gasped, grabbed as much of her inventory and continued running home.

Back in townPetra had met up with the others. They had noticed that Jesse was nowhere to be found. Petra fell to the ground, her eyes watering and dropping Jesses inventory with her. The others gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 **[Jesse's POV]**

I awoke in the middle of the forest, unaware of where I was, who I was, or what I was just doing. What ever did happen, it hurt like heck. I stood up and took a look around. I saw trees, grass, mushrooms, along with some pigs. I didnt know why, but when I saw the pigs, I couldn't help but feel sad for some reason. I decided to look around. I saw some bones on the ground next to me and I picked them up (In case I saw a wolf I wanted to tame).

A little while later, I ran into something. Something HUGE. It was a gate. A big red gate in the middle of nowhere? As I wondered what was behind it, it opened. Behind the gate, it was a small town. I walked through it. People were looking at me funny, like I had died or something.

As, we wondered around town, we ran into someone. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." I looked up. The person I ran into looked awfully familiar. It was like I knew her or something

"Jesse?" she asked. "Is that really you? But, I saw you, y-you" I got some kind of memory. I HAD seen her before. She was one of my best friends. And my name was Jesse. But what had happened? Why was she upset? Had something bad happened to me?

"Yeah?" I said. I was VERY confused.

"I-I thought y-you were dead!" Did I die? Thats highly unlikely. If I did die, why am I here? "I've got to tell the others. Come on" she grabbed my had and took and I followed her.

Others? There were others? If there were I'd like to meet those 'others'. We arrived to wherever she was taking me. There were others. 3 others to be exact. They were all suprised to see me. Was it the fact that they thought I died. "Hi" I wave nervously. I felt like I knew them too.

I looked around and saw some kind of memorial or something. I was feeling sad again. I looked up and saw a pork chop. Another memory. It brought tears to to my eyes. My best friend? Reuben?

I turned back around to the others. I got more memories. Each person a different one. My other friends. Lukas, Axel and Olivia.

It came back to me. I remembered it all.

-END-

 **I was pondering thinking what to write. All this was written in one go.**


	6. Game Over

**So I was reading random stories and I came across one by ChocoDrake. It was called Hardcore and it had pretty much the same aspect that this story had and I didn't want negative comments so...just putting out there...(right story this time...yay)**

 ** _Game Over_**

It was almost dawn and Jesse and her friends were fighting off the last few of the monsters. One creeper blew Petra off her feet. Jesse turned around to see a creeper that was walking toward her. She ran towards it and tackled it to the ground. "Move Petra, move!" She yelled

"Jesse, what are you doing!?" She yelled back.

"Protecting you! I'm sorr-" she began. The creeper exploded, launching Jesse's lifeless body a few blocks away.

"Jesse!" Wide-eyed, she ran over to her. The others gasped and ran towards her.

Meanwhile Jesse woke up. It was nothing like she seen. I was pitch-black. "Hello?" She called. Looking around, she saw a red screen. Behind the screen, was her friends surrounding her. "I-is that me?" She asked herself. "It can't be me. I'm right here." She looked up and noticed some words. She backed up to read them. _Game Over._ _You cannot respawn in hardcore mode_ , they read. There was a button under them that said _Exit Game_. Running back towards the screen, she banged on it trying to get her friends attention. "Guys, turn around! I'm over here!"

Back with the others, they were trying to get Jesse to wake up. They shooke her back and forth. It was no use. They had to accept she was gone.

Jesse kept trying to break their attention. She had tears running down her face. She slid down onto her knees. "I'm over here" she sobbed. It was no use. There was no going back. "At least."She sighed. "At least I died knowing my friends are safe" She smiled, wiping a tear from her face. She stood up. With her head down and one hand on the screen, she pressed the 'Exit Game' button. She dissapeared. Her lifeless body turning into a pile of inventory.

-END-

 **What am I doing? I'm pretty proud of this one though. Sure it's short but I liked it.**


	7. It Should've Been Me

**_It Should've Been Me_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

The Witherstorm fell apart behind me while I fell to the ground. _We did it_ I smiled. I fell into the water. It was day again, and the endermen started to teleport away.

"Jesse, there you are." Axel said, running toward me.

"Rueben! Where's Rueben?" I asked, fishing myself out of the water.

"I thought he was with you" Olivia said

"Jesse you did it, you actually did it" Lukas pointed out.

We then hear distant oinks. " Do you guys hear something?" Axel asked.

I look around the area and I find Reuben laying on the ground. I ran toward him, my friends quickly followed. I kneeled down next to him. "Reuben...You're a hero, you know that?" I asked him, wiping away tears. "You just helped me save the world" He looked up at me "Come on Reuben say something" He sofly squealed and lay his head on the ground. "Reuben, don't do this to me..." He picked his head off the ground again. I placed my hand on his back. "I need you, boy" He laid his head on the ground again... He poofed into a single porkchop. I picked it up and hugged it. "It should've been me" I wispered

* * *

 **[In an alternate universe]**

I slowly fell to earth, with my back facing the ground. The Witherstorm was slowly falling apart behind me. "We did it" I said to myself. Time sped up once I hit the ground. Pain shot through my body. My sword hit the ground next to me. Reuben ran toward me. "We...we did it buddy" I smiled weakly. "I could't do it with...without you." I petted his head "I don't for...forget me...and I promise I won't for get you." I hugged him "I'll miss you Reuby"...I poofed into my inventory

-END-

 **To be honest, I may or may not of laughed a tad whist writing this...**


	8. A New Friend

**This one was suggested by ChocoDrake. "Lukas has a cat in season 2, maybe write a fic about how he met his cat?" Let's try that. Takes place between Season 1 and 2 POV is gonna be fun**

 ** _A New Friend_**

 **[Lukas's POV]**

It had been 3 months since that whole portal incident. I had built myself a small house just outside of Beacontown. I was nice and peaceful, but a tad boring. I was all by myself at the time. I then decided it was time to look for a friend. Like Jesse had Rueben. I thought why not an ocelot? I mean, I was a part of the Ocelots at one point and I like cats.

I walked into the jungle and realized, I needed fish. You can't tame a cat without a fish. Luckily I had some string and some sticks on me. Just in case. I crafted a fishing rod and sat next to the lake with the fishing rod bobbing in the water. A fish almost immediately came to me. I layed it down next to me and dedicided to get another one. Ocelots are pretty hard to tame with one fish. I exepected another fish but I guess not. It was getting a bit boring. Hour after hour, the sun was staring to set and I was falling asleep.

It was dusk now and I was casually dozing off here and there. I was then woken right um by something nudging my side. I turned my head and flinched. An ocelot was trying to steal the fish I caught earlier. It looked up at me. I expected it to run, but it didn't. Was this it? My new friend? A slight tug on my fishing rod interupeted my thoughts. I reeled in another fish. The little ocelot looked up at it. I pulled it off the line and gave it to it. It rubbed against me and I rubbed it's head.

It was night and I decided it was time to head back home. The ocelot followed me. A hissing sound came frome behind me. I drew my bow and pointed in the sounds direction. It was a creeper. I shot at it and my bow broke. The string I had on me was for an extra bow I was going nto make later. Then I noticed somthing. The creeper was running. Away. Turns out, creepers are scared of ocelots. We ran through the jungle, back home, with the ocelot scaring off the creepers.

When I got home, I bursted through the door and slammed it shut. When I sat down on the floor, the ocelot walked over to me. It rubbed againt me, and I rubbed its head. I made a new friend.

-END-


	9. For a Moment

**Prepare for cuteness overload...** **Takes place in the cave (Episode 4) In the beginning.** **Inspired by EclipseCat.**

 ** _For a Moment_**

 **[Jesse's POV]**

"Gravel? No. Dirt? Don't think so..." Lukas said, digging through a chest on his knee. He closed it and stood up, somewhat shocked to see me standing behind him.

"Lukas, what are you doing?" I asked

"I told you, I'm going after my friends. If Gabriel's right, my friends could still be out there."

"But, you're apart of our team. We need you to keep us from falling apart."

"Yeah but, that reminds me of why I left my old team. Look. You and I make a great team. I'd even go out of my way and call us friends. I hope you understand." and just like that, he walked away.

I thought a bit. There's a no-so-high chance of them not surviving and if Lukas goes out there, Notch knows what could happen. Then again, what if Gabriel's wrong. He hasn't exactly been himself lately.

I ran up to Lukas who was outside the cave right about to mount his horse. "Lukas, wait" He turned around, facing me. It started to snow. "Before you go...er- IF you go. Consider this. There's not a huge chance they're still out there. Plus, your friends are tough. Even if they are still alive, they're tough, they can handle themselves. Trust me."

He thought about it for a bit. "I trust you. I just hope you're right"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. For a moment, I thought he was going to leave us. "If ANYTHING were to happen to you, I don't know how I'd handle it."

"Yeah...me too." he smiled. His cheeks were slightly pink, but I thought it was because it was cold out here.

"Lukas I-" I began. Almost immediately was cut off by a kiss. The world around us, for a moment dissapeared. For a moment, the world wasn't ending. For a moment, no one was sick or dying. For a moment, It was just us.

Then that moment passed

-END-


	10. Ice Lakes

**Alright, remember the Wither Sickness thing I did? I honestly am not planning on finishing that any time soon...So yeah, just so you know...(hehe). Another one suggested by ChocoDrake. "Lukas passes out in a snow biome and wakes up being snuggled by some fluffy creepers. He got saved by a bunch of friendly creepers basically." I gonna enjoy this one**

 _ **Ice Lakes**_

 **[Lukas's POV]**

It was cold. REALLY cold. The moment we stepped in the portal, our hands nearly froze off. It was just snow everywhere. Like an ice spikes biome. Clearly not home. We split up to find a portal. I went towards a forest which was past an open field of snow. Walking across it seemed like a good idea I thought. No. No it was not. I took 3 steps on it and heard a crack. I looked down and took a step back. An Ice lake. Of course. I took another step back and the ice broke. It was cold. The moment my feet touched the water, I jumped trying to get out of it and it was freezing. Frantically, I fished myself out the water. Hypothermia. This is how I'm going to die, isn't it? No I'm just overthinking things. I slowly made my way to the forest. It's getting dark but its the middle of the day. All I remeber is kneeling down in front of a tree and then everything went dark.

* * *

I was woken up by something nice and warm and soft. Like a soft pillow or something. Warmed me right up. I opened my eyes and turned my head and what I saw almost made me scream. It was a creeper, but it didn't look like it was going to explode or anything. It white and fluffy. Is this what creepers look like in this dimension? If it is, I'd hate to see what sheep look like here. I liked it...kind of...Sure it was cold as heck out here but I liked it.

I heard my name. "Lukas?" a distant voice called out. It sounded familiar. "We found the portal and we can't leave without you." It was Jesse.

"Over here" I waved. I was surrounded by those sheep-creeper things. He found me and his eyes widend. "Hey" I said. He drew his sword and killed one of them. "No need to over-react. They're not dangerous...at least I don't think so." I smiled.

"Okay then. But we really need to get out of here. The other two can't stand being near eachother" Jesse said. I stood up and grabbed the wool the creeper-thing dropped, then followed Jesse

-END-

 **Yep, enjoyed it. Yes I know the name isn't fitting but...oh well.**


	11. King Aiden

******For those of you who haven't caught on, The 101 day challenge I was doing aparrently violated the Rules & Guidelines...So I'm moving ALL the good stories here so...yay**

 ** _King Aiden_**

Just as Jesse and her friends try to stop Aiden and the blazerods from their chaotic destruction of Sky City, Jesse is about to end Aiden and is corrupted once and for all...But Jesse had failed and Aiden won their battle. He was Victorious and became the new ruler of Sky City or should I say the king of Sky City.

Jesse decided to escape Sky City with her friends the founder the people and the Rebellion. Jesse and her friends couldn't escape skycity about the flint and steel and so Milo began to form a new Rebellion along with the people of skycity to prepare war against Aiden the blaze rods and his army of mobs. Isa agreed and so did Jesse and her friends. Because they had no choice to do so. Jesse then stumbled upon Aiden in his throne room and got caught. She was then forced to serve under him.

For months everyone wondered where she was. Jesse slowly began to forget everyone and everything cared about. It was almost like she was... brainwashed. She didn't care for or about anyone besides her king. Her face blanker than ever.

Petra and Lukas couldn't take it anymore. They decided to go find Jesse. In the throne room, they confronted Aiden. "Where is she?" Petra asked. Lukas drew his bow and Petra drew her sword. Jesse walked in (with a blank stare on her face) and drew her sword.

"You shouldn't be here" Jesse said.

"Wha-what did you do to her?!" Petra yelled. "I swear-I am going to *kill* you once I-" (I cannot continue this to maintain this as a good rating) Two guards dragged them away and thew them in a cell.

"What are we going to do?" Lukas asked

"Well it is a good thing they didn't confiscate our tools." Petra replied, pulling out a pickaxe. She waited for the gaurds to leave before she mined them out of the cell. "We need to find her and get out of here." They ran out and went to find Jesse

 **I'm just gonna end it there. I know, but my brain hurts. One part of this was taken STRAIGHT from YouTube and I LEGIT dreamt up the rest...**


	12. Mistletoe

**A'ight look. I know it's still October but... I had to do this. The idea popped in my head and there is no way I'm waiting till December to do this. Merry early Christmas...I guess. Inspired by Ariza Luca. Lemme just tell you this: I love dialouge...**

 ** _Mistletoe_**

It was the day before chrismas and him and his friends though it was a great idea to through a Christmas party. Lukas was sitting on the couch, in the corner, with his head resting on his hand. "Hey Lukas" Jesse walked over to him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. He shook his head 'no' and she sat down. The others, who have been giggling fo quite a while, started laughing it little louder, trying to hide it. Lukas and Jesse tried to ignore it.

"So...what's on your mind?" she asked.

"It's nothing, honest" He replied.

"Nothing ALWAYS means something. I'm gonna ask again, What's on your mind?"

"Stuff"

"Stuff such as"

"Them" he pointed at the others

"They HAVE been acting weird haven't they?"

"The've been like this ever since I sat down"

"It's a mystery"

He nodded. The two where talking for quite some time now, but the laughing was getting a little out of hand.

"Okay, seriously, can someone tell me what's with all the laughing? " Jesse asked, partially annoyed. The room just burst out of laughter. Olivia pointed up at the ceiling. Jesse and Lukas looked at eachother, then the ceiling. Jesse's face turned 50 shades of red and she buried it in her hands while Lukas's drained of all color as he stared in shocked. On the ceiling was, in fact, a mistletoe.

"I-I" Lukas stuttered, Jesse moved one hand off her face. "I guess it could be a quick ki-" he was cut off by Jesse, who gave him a quick kiss. Her face now 13 shades darker. Again, she buried her face in her hands. Lukas was starstruck.

"The trapped worked, didn't it?" Olivia Smiled

"Like a charm" Petra nodded in return

-END-


	13. The Hill

**hehehe FLUFF TIME.** **Part of this was inspired by Ariza Luca**

 ** _The Hill_**

Petra lay asleep in the tall warm grass a top a hill. She was awoken by the sound of rustling grass. She opened her eyes to she Jesse looking down at her. "Afternoon sleepyhead" he smiled.

"Hey Jesse" she laughed, sitting up.

"That's the smile I fell in love with" he said, wrapping his arm around her. This caused her to laugh more. "Remeber this place?" he asked

"Yeah. The same place where you and I first became friends." She responded

* * *

 **[10 years ago]**

Jesse ran up a hill while Petra was following him slowly. "Catch up slowpoke. It's like you're not even trying." he said

"That's 'cause I'm not" She remarked.

"Come on. You need to have some fun!" He said, rolling down a hill.

"You're going to regret that later" She shouted down towards him.

"No regrets"

Petra took a deep breath and planted on the grass and rolled down the hill. She laughed the whole way down and enjoyed it. "I may of had my suspicions of you, but you know what? You're okay"

"Wanna go again?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Also the same place where we started dating" Jesse said

* * *

 **[3 years** **ago]**

Jesse and Petra where laying down staring at the sky on the hill. "Hey Petra, wanna have a race?" He asked.

She wasn't paying much attention. She was just staring at the sky.

"Hello, earth to Peets" He snapped his fingers trying to get her attention.

"Don't call me that" she demanded

"I can call you whatever you want if you're not paying attention" he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I get to do...this" She tackled him to the ground. They both laughed. Petra tried to get up but her hands slipped causing her to kiss Jesse. She almost immediately jumped.

"Oh my Notch. I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I slipped a-and..." She rambled.

"Petra" Jesse said trying to get her attention. She kept on rambling and appologizing. "Petra?" he said again. "Petra" he said one last time, finally getting her attention.

"What?"

"That one was nice, but I bet the next one would be nicer"

"Are you challenging me?"

* * *

"Good times" Petra said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"You just did" she laughed

"Well then, can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded.

"Well, these past few years have been absolutely astonishing and well the reason I came up here was to ask you a very important question."

"I think I know where this is going. If it is, the yes, yes I'll marry you."

"You catch on easy don't you?"

-END-


	14. Wither Sickness - Chapter 1

**So this one (Once again) was reccomended by ChocoDrake. They (honestly don't know gender) gave me 2 ideas and I really only want to do one of them. This one takes place after episode 4 in an AU where episode 5 doesn't happen (cuz they're all dead) and Wither sickness (From wither skeletons) is** **contagious** **. Whoops spoiled it...hehehe. I may be over doing it with the character death...NOPE. Also this is in two parts because I don't have time to write whole stories anymore...(About to go overboard with the dialoge**

 ** _Wither Sickness - Chapter 1_**

After helping rebuild the town after the Witherstorm, Lukas decided to go to Redstonia to help with more rebuilding. He rebuilt the portal to the Nether for a short, yet dangerous, shortcut. About 30 seconds after entering the nether, he ran into a wither skeleton. It looked down at him and struck him in the shoulder. He ran back, holding his shoulder, toward the portal and jumped through it, running back to Beacontown.

The rest of the order were sitting around in the order hall waiting for anything interesting to happen. Lukas ran in and tripped. Jesse helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked. She notice he was in some kind of pain. Most likely form that fall. "Move you're hand" She said, rolling up his sleeve. She gasped. His shoulder was dark purple. They walked over to see what all that commotion was about.

"Is that what I think it is?" Petra asked, wide eyed. "Have you been to the nether lately?"

"Yeah, was heading over to Redstonia for some more rebuilding and a wither skeleton struck me in the arm." He responded.

"That's wither sickness." Petra blurted out

Olivia gasped again. "I read that if a wither skeleton were to hit someone, they'd be infected with the sickness. It's consequences could be dire. And...It's contagious." (For all you non-minecrafters, it really isn't) They backed up 4 steps.

"Can't it go away?" Jesse asked

"Yes but only if you're really lucky." Olivia replied

"What about milk? It can get rid of any effect, right?" Axel asked

"Well, because this effect isn't a potion effect, it can't be cured with milk." Olivia said (For all you non-minecrafters, it really can)

"Can't we just go to the nether and kill the wither skeleton that affected him? It worked with" Lukas asked

"We can try to do that,but it would be also be almost impossible to locate the exact one that attacked you." Olivia replied (For all you non-minecrafters, it really can't)

"Well what can we do?" Petra asked

"We could sit this one out" Axel suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"OR we could ask Ivor. Isn't he good with potions?" Jesse asked.

"I guess that's a good idea." Lukas asked. "I'll wait here then"

"No you're coming with. That's less pain for all of us." Petra said

"Alright then. Off on another adventure." Jesse said. "Oh and Lukas, try to stay at least 5 blocks from anything. Ok?"

"Ok?" He said unsure

* * *

In Ivor's lab, he was nowhere to be found. There were only 2 places he could be. Sorens Fortress or the far lands. Only one way to find out.

They left town. It was getting dark. Dark means monsters.

Monsters surrounded them as they fought off the last few. Jesse stuck one, but a sheering pain in her wrist caused he to let go of her sword. Jesse fell on ber knees. The sword impailed a zombie, then two skeletons and another zombie, Which then impailed a skeleton which was standing beside a tree.

"Nice shot" Petra said, helping her up. She gave her a high five along with the others, holding her wrist.

Curious of what was going on, Jesse moved her hand and noticed a purple hue on he wrist. Her eyes wider than ever.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jesse showed them her wrist. The others gasped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. That'd mean, they were also infected. They were then met by a thud. (Get ready and try not to freak out)

They turned around to see Lukas had fallen over in pain. They ran over to him. "I forgot to mention...Wither from Wither Skeletons spreads awfully fast" Olivia said.

"Guys. You've all been great friends. All of you. Sorry I'm not able to keep the group whole. But you-" He poofed into his inventory.

"Guys, Lukas has only been on infected for a few hours right? Does that mean..." Petra trailed off

-END-

 **Gonna leave you guys in an uncomfortable place...hehehe**


	15. You Heard Nothing

**Whenever I get an idea someone always beats me to it** **. This time** **XxAceOfGames14xX** **on Wattpad beat me to this one.** **To be honest I can't remember certain parts BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED NO ONE!**

 ** _You Heard Nothing_**

Sorry PAMA, you're useless"

"Stop. Will you? My-my mind is going. I can feel it."

With final pull, Jesse ripped out the Redstone Heart.

 ** _NOOOO_** _OOOOooooo..._

PAMA was defeated. The massive monitor converted to a loading screen, to a 'This Page Has Been Killed' screen. Another 'No' followed by a thud caught Jesse's attention. She had forgot that Lukas had been freed from PAMA's control and he had passed out. Jesse dropped the heart and jumped down and grabbed him befor he fell off the edge. "I gotcha. Let's get out of here." She lifted him onto her back, and grabbed the Redstone Heart.

"Jesse you did it"

"It's over"

Then they noticed the supposedly dead Lukas caught their attention

"Oh no, Lukas. Is-is he?"

"When you pulled out the Redstone Heart it must of severed their connection"

"Its all my fault. I didn't save you earlier. I-if I did, y-you wouldn't be like this. I'm so sorry I wasn't a better friend, for never looking out nor caring for you" Jesse cried in and extremely broken voice.

Lukas, on the other hand, was still alive.

"I never got to tell you that I-I love you. It sounds crazy but...It's true" she kissed his forhead as a tear rolled down her face

Lukas woke up. "Did you just say what I think you said" he asked

"No..." She hesitated. "You...must be be hearing things...yes. But of anyone askes, you heard nothing"

-END-

 **To be honest, i have absolutely no idea how to end this...**


	16. Jealousy

**A/N Both male and female Jesse are in this story. Male will stay as Jesse and female will be referred to as Jess Also, apologies if I've been overdoing the Lukesse, I just love it so much** ** _Jeaslousy_**

"So, don't tell them" Jess asked a guy

"Yeah, let's see if they can figure it out themselves" he replied

As they walked to the temple, Petra, Lukas, Olivia, and Axel greeted them.

"Hey Jess" Petra said "Who's the new guy?" She asked

The 'new guy' had a white long sleeve shirt, red suspenders, blue jeans, brown short hair, and eyes as equally as green as Jess's

"This is Jesse. He's my..." Jess began. Jesse looks at her with a look of disapproval.

"Jess has told so much about your adventures. Witherstorms, cities in the sky, killer mansions. I'd love to be as great as an adventurer like you guys." Jesse said.

Jess's friends were starting to like the new guy. Well most of them.

Lukas walked off. Jesse and Jess noticed this. Jesse put his hand on Jess's shoulder " Go to him. He probably got the wrong idea." Jess nodded and followed behind Lukas

Jess found Lukas sitting in his room on his bed. "Hey Lukas, What's wrong" Jess asked, peeking her head in through the door

"I-it's nothing. Honestly" Lukas responded

"Nothing always means something. What's wrong?" She sat down next to him

"It's just...are you dating the new guy"

Jess looked at him in disbelief then laughed. "You don't mean that, do you?" She asked. Lukas slowly nodded, which made Jess laugh a little more. "You can't be serious. I can't date him"

"Why?"

"Mostly because he's my brother! And he's not really my type either" She tried to calm herself down.

The words echoed through Lukas's head. That makes much more sense. I still have a chance. He thought to himself.

"Plus, I've already eye out for someone else." Jess rubbed the back of her neck. Lukas felt his heart break again

"W-who?" he asked

Jess's face turned light red and she hesitated a bit. "You"

"So to make things clear, you're n--" Axel began

"No, we're not" Jesse interrupted "If I had a piece of iron for every time someone made that assumption, I could make an anvil. And still have iron left over"

-END-

 **A/N: First one shot I've written since the near beginning of October. This writer's block is killing me. I need ideas**


	17. Scenes Reimagined - Episode 7

**A/N: Geez I havn't writting anything in over a month. Well, might as well start now. I have had this ide for a while now. And since its midnight where I am, might as well start now**

 **Basically I'll be taking my personal favorite Lukesse/Jetra scenes, and rewriting them a little bit.**

Episode 7 - Access Denied

Jesse had finally ripped out the Redstone Heart. To its response, he heard thud. Petrra, who had finally been freed from Pamas control, had been knocked unconscious and was slowly slidng off the platform. Jesse dropped the Redstone Heart and picked Petra up, and slung her over his shoulder. He Picked up te Redstone Heart, put it in his inventory, and climbed up onto the ajacent platform

Lukas, Harper, and Ivor had been looking around for Jesse and Petra when Lukas pointed to too out. Jesse ciimbed onto the platform. Once he stood up, Petras unconscious bodyslipped onto the glass surface.

"You did it Jesse"

"It's over"

Jesse sat next to her supposedly lifeless body and held her hand

"Oh no. Petra, I-is she--?"

"When you removed the Redstone Hert, it must have severed their connection"

"Petra, you better not be giving up on me now, because you are way to tough to let a computer take you down." Jesse sai, wiping a tear off his cheek. "I was gonna tell you this when we finally get home but... I guess it's now or never." He began slightly caressing the palm of her hnd with his thumb. The others watched on, tryng to keep the tears out oof their eyes. Harper, out of the three, felt genuinely awful.. Jesse took a deep breath. "I-I... was going... to tell you that... I like you.. Now I'm never going to get to know how you feel because... becauuse... 'cause..." He managed to say before bursting out into tears.

Tears ran down everyones faces. A couple moments aces, Jesse snapped out of a crying state when he felt something holding his hand. A slight chuckle could then be heard. "Wow. I neve knew you cared so much" Petra said, slowly opening her eyes.

Everyones' faces lit up with joy and reassurance knowing that their friend was still alive. Jesse helped her to her feet before nearly suffocating her in a hug that constricted both her arms to her side. "She's okay!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah. Just really sore." She winced in response. "I can't believe that I.. tried to kill you. Especially after that whole heartwarming speech and all"

Jesse responded with pure shock and embarassment on his face

 **I don't know how to end these things. I've got one more. I swear this one is going to be better.**

 **Comment ANY scenes you'd want me to do next.**


	18. Scenes Reimagined - Episode 12

**A/N: I nearly got struck by the feels train while writing this**

 _Episode 12 - Below the Bedrock_

After defeating the Admins challenges, Radar, Petra, and Jesse continue to find any way to figure out how to defeat the Admin. Behind the challenge arena, was a small house that sort of resembles Jesse's treehouse. Inside Jesse and Petra find another one of Fred's journals.

 _"I still have hope for Romeo. He just wanted us to stay together, more than anything. I know that's he's doing this. Maybe I'm being foolish, but I need to know for sure before taking this step. But I guess if you're here, I've already got my answer. Maybe someday we'll be together again. Your friend always, Fred"_

"I kind of feel bad for them. Don't you?" Petra asked.

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad for them too. This wasn't easy. For any of the Admins." Jesse responded.

"They really cared about eachother" She thought aloud. "Everyone talks about Romeo like he was this controlling monster but... Fred wrote that Romeo just wanted to keep them together. More than anything. Isn't that what I've been doing? Especially to you? I don't want you too feel forced to keep doing stuff you dont want to. I don't want to be that person. Or make you feel scared to tell me the truth." She continued.

"You're nothing like the Admin, don't compare yourself to him." Jesse tried to reassure her.

"Even he didn't start off that way. It just got...bad. I don't want to cross that line too" She walked over to the window. She crossed her arms and laid her head between them, looking out the window.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said about how 'friendship' is my thing. But I don't think I can stay put. Y'know... in Beacontown" She turned around to face Jesse.

"But I don't want to... lose you. You mean a lot to me Jesse. I... more than anyone else in the world, you've been there. I don't want to leave if it means..." she stuggled to say, sucking back tears.

I'll be right there with you Petra, if you think your place is out there then so is mine" Jesse responded, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled back a few tears and responded. "Thank you" she said before swiftly pulling him into a hug. After taking a short while to process, he returned the hug. He could feel her softly crying into his shoulder. He gently stroked the back of her head in response. The two stayed like this for a couple minutes.

"I always knew you were a big ol' softie" he teased.

"You'll never be able to prove it" Petra retaliated, finally breaking the hug.

"We'll see" he chuckled in response.

The two shared a laugh then smiled at eachother. Jesse place his hand on her cheek and wiped a remaining tear out of her eye. "Petra, you know that I would never think of you like that. Don't compare yourself to him like that. You'll always be the same Petra that I, that we all know and love. Nothing will ever change that." He smiled.

"Thanks Jesse... That means a lot" she smiled back

 **You have no idea the trouble I went through trying to finish this thing. I love this one, and I'm proud of it. Comment any scenes you'd like to see me reimagine.**


	19. Sunset

**A\N: I come up with the strangest things in the middle of the night. (Takes place 2 days after Episode 13 (Choosing to stay in Beacontown)**

It was the near end of the day. Lukas had spent most off his day looking for Jess. After a couple hours of searching, he found her sitting atop of a hill, hugging her knees, staring off into the sunset.

"Hey Jess," he called her attention.

"Oh! Hey Lukas," she acknowledged in a unsure tone.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked. She just shook her head 'No'. He proceeded to sit down. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

There was a brief silence. "This is just a place I go when I need a break from all the stress in town, which is pretty often I guess," Jess explained.

There was then a long silence that was broken by the sound of soft crying. Lukas noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you ever think people won't accept you for who you are?" She asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"Ever since the whole Admin thing, people have still been treating me like I was... well... not me. And I was worried that... they wouldn't accept me like they used to anymore," she explained, sucking back tears.

Lukas thought for a moment. "Jess listen to me," she opened an eye to look at him "They may seem like that, but I know deep down inside they know you're the Jess we know and love." He said, wiping the tear off her face. "At least the Jess I know and love..." He said quietly.

"What?" She hardly heard that last sentence.

Lukas turned off into the sunset, Jess doing the same. She placed both her hands to the side of her body and stretched her legs in front of her.

After a while, she felt slight pressure on her hand. She looked down at it to see Lukas' hand on hers. She looked up a his face, which was turned the other direction. Hers, on the other hand, was sporting a rosy tint. She turned back to the sunset and after a while, she flipped her hand over, holding Lukas' hand in hers.

After a little while, she rested her head on his shoulder. Lukas' face flushed several shades of crimson. He then rested his head on hers and the two together watched the sunset.

 **Prolly should mention why most of my stories are so low quality is because I write them in the middle of the night (I wrote this about a week ago)**


	20. The Girl in the Forest - Part 1

***Lukas's POV***

The sun was gone and the moon has just risen. I probably should get a shelter built.

I grabbed my diamond axe and began looking for trees. I stood in front of a tree and was about to swing it, when an arrow whizzed by my head. I turned my head around to see not one, but three skeletons aiming at me. I put my axe back in my inventory and drew my bow. I reached for an arrow but I couldn't find one. I had forgot to pack arrows?! I looked for the arrow that had been shot at me, pulled it out of the tree and aimed towards the skeletons. I moved to get all three in my line of sight and shot the arrow. It struck one in the head and skewered the other two with it on a nearby tree. They poofed into a pile of bones and arrows.

As soon as I put my bow in my inventory, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my arm. I turned my head to see what had happened. Another skeleton had shot me. Panicking, I pulled the arrow out of my arm and threw it on the ground.

I began to run to look for a safe place to hide. I had a feeling pulling that arrow out of my arm wasn't a good idea. My arm was covered in blood and I began losing consciousness. I dove behind a nearby tree right before everything went black.


	21. Sacrifice

**Most of this was part of a dream I had (It was pretty much this but in anime style, I don't even like anime)**

Jesse, Petra, and Radar ran towards the portal, their armor broken and battered, their exposed clothing ripped, and soot all over their faces.

"I'm going to scout ahead in case any hostile mobs are on the other side. Stay safe, okay." Jesse said before going through the portal.

"Radar, go through the portal," Petra instructed. "I'm going to fend off these mobs so they don't get to the OverWorld."

"Wait," Radar caught her attention "I want to do this."

"You're not staying. You're going to get killed if you do."

Please, let me do this Petra. This is my time, I know it." Petra thought for a second. "I know how much Jesse cares about you, I don't want him to be heartbroken if he finds that something happened to you."

Petra sighed. "Alright, fine, but come right out as soon as you defeat all these mobs."

Radar nodded. Petra went through the portal. He grabbed his diamond pickaxe and in one strike, he mined a block of obsidian, deactivating the portal.

Behind him the cries of a ghast could be heard. He put his pickaxe. "Alright ugly, you wanna party," he said, summoning his shield, "Let's dance." He drew his diamond sword.

On the other side of the portal, Jesse was impatiently waiting for Petra and Radar to come out of the portal. Petra came flying out of it, landing on her face. Jesse helped her up.

"Thanks," Petra said.

"No problem... Um... where's Radar?" he asked.

"He should be coming out of the portal anytime now" she responded

The two looked towards the portal. It deactivated. "No!" The shouted simultaneously.

Having mined most of the portal, leaving the corners where it originally spawned, and having slain the ghast, Radar finally found a safe spot to build a new portal, replacing the corners with netherrack.

Realizing he had no way of lighting it, he went to fing a ghast in hope it's fire charge would activate the portal.

Around the corner, he heard it's cries and caught its attention. he ran towards the portal, the ghast chasing behind him. He ran in a zig-zag pattern to avoid it's fire charges.

He stood in the middle of the portal frame waiting for the ghast to shoot it's fire charge. It shot at him and he ducked out of the way. The portal activated, he came from behind the ghast and shot an arrow with a bow he had got from a skeleton.

The ghast poofed into a puff of smoke and dropped a ghast tear. He picked it up and ran into the portal before he caaught the attention of any other mobs.

In the OverWorld, a portal spawned, throwing Radar out of it. "That's never gonna not be disorienting," he said as he stood up. He immedeatly mined the portal in case any mobs come out of it.

He then noticed the portal brought him right outside of Beacontown.

In the temple, Jesse and Petra were talking to each other while fixing their armor, when Lukas burst in the room, running towards them.

"Guys, you are never going to believe who just showed up," He exclaimed.

The two followed him to the temples door. Standing in the doorway was a dishevelled Radar. Jesse and Petra's eyes shot open and began swelling with tears. Tthey ran towards him and almost suffocated hi in a hug.

"We thouth you were dead!" Petra exclaimed.

"No, I had an Idea," Radar responded.

"You can tell us later. Right now, you gotta ge yourself cleaned up."

 **I actually had fun writing this one.**


	22. All Of Me (Music Fic)

**I've been really holding back on this one**

 **A\N: Yes, this IS a song fic. Don't judge me, I'm experimenting. Takes place about a month after episode 13, Jess is out adventuring with Petra, Jesse stayed in Beacontown.**

(Note: **BOLD** is Lukas, _ITALIC_ is Jess, **_BOLD ITALIC_** Is both)

"It's getting dark Petra, Don't you think it's time to settle down for the night?" Jess asked Petra.

Petra looked up to see the sun almost completely gone. "I guess you're right. You can go ahead a build us a make-shift shelter, while I go get us food," Petra rresponded. Jess nodded and the two went their seperate ways.

After a short while of building, Jess finished a small make-shift dirt hut for the two to spend the night in. In the center of the hut, Jess placed a piece of netherrack and lit it with Flint and Steel. She sat in the corner in silence for a minute. This set up reminded her of something. Or should I say, someone.

"I miss Lukas." She said to herself "I wonder how he's doing"

* * *

A tad hungry, Lukas went into the kitchen for a snack. He dug through a chest and found two cookies. He grabbed them and went back to his room.

On his way back from the kichen, he walked by Jess's room and decided to stop by.

"Hey Jess. I brought you a- oh right... she's gone," he sighed and went back to his room. He sat in the corner and hugged his knees, gradually taking a bite from the cookie.

* * *

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 _ **My head's under water**_  
 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_  
 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

' _ **Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
' _ **Cause I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

 **How many times do I have to tell you**  
 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 ** _My head's under water_**  
 ** _But I'm breathing fine_**  
 ** _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

* * *

Having finally found some food, Petra proceeded back to find the shelter that Jess had made. She found it, but stopped at the door, having heard the sound of someone singing. She carefully opened the door, trying not to interupt and leaned against the wall across from Jess.

* * *

Jesse was walking down the hallway l, but was distracted by the sound of singing on the other side of Lukas's door. He placed his ear on the door.

* * *

 _ **'Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _ **'Cause I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

 ** _Give me all of you_**  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _ **Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_  
 _ **Loves all of you**_  
 **Love your curves and all your edges**  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _ **Give your all to me**_  
 _ **I'll give my all to you**_  
 **You're my end and my beginning**  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _ **'** **Caus** **e I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you**_

 _ **I give you a-a-a-all of me**_  
 _ **And you give me a-a-a-all of you, oh oh**_

* * *

"I didn't even know you could sing," Petra said, applauding Jess.

Jess's head turned toward her, her face flushing multiple shades of red "I- w- when did you get here?" She stammered.

* * *

Jesse burst into Lukas's room. "Bro! You never told me you could sing!" He shouted, startling Lukas i to a mini heart-attack.

"Well, yeah, but- How much did hear?" He asked, his cheeks flaming crimson.


	23. Love Like You (Music Fic)

**Don't ask. I love this song. This IS a Jesskas oneshot (I ship it now). And for the record, Lukas is the one whose singing at all times. Kinda imagine it as a montage thing (cuz, that's how I saw it). And get ready because this is gonna be the most fustrating thing you probably ever read**

It's been about 3 years since Jesse and Petra when on their adventure together. Lukas was starting to worry about him. He sat in the corner of his room, hugged his knees, and started singing to himself

 _If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love_

He started thinking about Jesse waiting in the treasure room for him.

 _When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love_

Jesse got up and sighed

 _Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

Lukas thought about the Ocelots

 _Now I'm sure that its true_

He thought about how Jesse destroyed the Command Block

 _'cause I think you're so good_

He thought about the fight between Jesse and Aiden

 _And I'm nothing like you_

He thought about Jesse defeating the White Pumpkin

 _Look at you go_

He thought of how Jesse beat Hadrian in his twisted games

 _I just adore you_

He thought about how Jesse defeated the Admin

 _I wish that I knew_

He thought about Jesse defeating PAMA

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

He thought about smiling at Jesse once he got freed from PAMA's control

 _If I could begin to do_

Jesse walked towards the gate of Beacontown, Petra by his side

 _Something that does right by you_

Lukas noticed something from the distance

 _I would do about anything_

The two recongnised eachother, tears forming in the corner of their eyes

 _I would even learn how to love_

They ran towards eachother

 _When I see the way you look_

They embraced in a hug, tears flowing down their cheeks

 _Shaken by how long it took_

They pulled apart, placing their hands on each others cheeks

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

Lukas slammed his lips onto Jesse's


	24. I Wouldn't Mind (Music Fic)

**Don't ask me how this happened, it just did and pretty much everything that's happening is a dream but he is technically awake**

Jesse was began singing to himself as driffeded to sleep

 _Merrily we fall_

Jesse and Petra were falling from skycity

 _Out of line, out of line_

He pointed out water beneath them

 _I'd fall anywhere with you_

He hugged her tight and she did the same

 _I'm by your side_

They hit the water with a big splash

* * *

Holding eachothers hands, the two spin each other in the rain, laughing

 _Swinging in the rain_

 _Humming melodies_

 _We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

* * *

Jesse places his hand on Petra's cheek. Petra looked down at the ground, slightly blushing

" _I'm not afraid, anymore_

 _I'm not afraid"_ Petra said

Jesse smiles softly

" _Forever is a long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"_ Jesse responded

* * *

 _Carefully we're placed for our destiny_

Standing back to back, the two have their swords drawn

 _You came and you took this heart, and set it free_

Being freed from PAMA's control, Petra passed out, Jesse caught her before she fell

 _Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

Jesse desperately tries to wake her up and began crying in her chest

 _I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

Petra hugs him and he smiles

" _I'm not afraid, anymore_

 _I'm not afraid"_ Jesse says through his tears

" _Forever is a long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"_ Petra responded

* * *

 _Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

Jesse wakes up to see Petra staring down at him

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

They both laugh

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

* * *

" _You so know me"_ Jesse sang,

placing his hand on her cheek

" _Pinch me gently"_

Petra smiled

 _I can hardly breathe_

* * *

Petra pushed him away and started laughing, Jesse hugged her waist and pulled her closer, Petra continues laughing

 _Forever is a long, long time_

Jesse contemplaited on whether to stay in BeaconTown or go with Petra

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

Looking left and right, he chose to go with her

 _Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

He ran after her, shouting to get her attention

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

He bent over out of breath, Petra offered him a hand and he accepted is

* * *

" _I wouldn't mind it at all"_ Jesse sung as he finally fell asleep


	25. Memories

Prompt by: 3 question marks on

Takes place FAR after episode 13

Jesse was cleaning around the treehouse and noticed a chest with the word "Memories" written on front on a self. She took it off the self and placed it on the ground next to her. She opened it and dug through its components, pulling out a silver frame with a picture in it.

The picture had Jesse and her five best friends in it; Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, and Radar. She smiled at it. "Man do I miss those guys," she sighed, hugging the picture frame.

"Beacontown is a cool place. I don't want to miss it becoming even cooler," Jesse smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that," Radar responded.

Jesse turned around, watching Petra slowly walk away from Beacontown. Jesse's smile fades, catching a hood look at one of her best friends for the last time.

"I'll miss you, Petra," she said quietly as she slowly waved off her friend

"Never really seen her after that," Jesse said.

She put the frame back in the chest and carried the chest next to a nearby chair. She sat in the chair and took the frame out of it, putting it on a table next to her.

She dug through the chest again, pulling out a golden frame with another picture in it. This picture had her and another old friend in it

"Totally forgot about this doof," Jesse laughed

Not a while after getting a letter from Sky City, she borrowed the Enchanted Flint and Steel to go back to Sky City, or lack there of.

She stumbled upon a nicely built house, that stood out from the other, almost certain this was the one she was looking for.

Coming from the house, was the guy she had been looking for.

"Aiden?" She asked.

Aiden turned around and smiled and almost immediately embraced Jesse in a hug.

Nearly suffocating, Jesse manged to squeeze out "Missed you too Aiden."

Aiden released Jesse, and looked at the ground. "Jesse, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about... everything. The flint and steel, Sky City, Reuben. I know what I did was selfish and rude and I... well I'm--" He began, Jesse stopped him mid sentence.

"I already forgive you," she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aiden smiled and pulled Jesse into another hug

Jesse smiled and put the frame down next to the other on, remembering something she had put in the chest a while ago. Near the bottom of the chest, an two items were glowing. She pulled a flint and steel that was glowing blue out of the chest.

"The Enchanted Flint and Steel," she said "All the trouble you caused.

"Sky City," Jesse pulled out the Eversource crown.

The white pumpkin," she dug out Cassie's mask.

"PAMA" she dug up the Redstone Heart.

"Those...games" she dug out the portal atlas.

She put all of this to the side

There was only one thing left in the chest. Jesse pulled out a book with the words "For Jesse" written on the cover. She opened the book to the last page and read the end of it.

"And she couldn't have done it without her friends," she smiled. "He actually wrote it."

She placed everything back in the chest except the silver frame. She put the chest back on the shelf. She sat back in the chair and picked up the frame.

"Memories."

Jeez I haven't written anything in a while.


	26. After All

**Petra's POV**

He knocked my sword out of my hands, causing me to fall over. I tried to back away, still on the ground, as he rose his sword over his head. As he swung, I flinched, before hearing a clanking sound, I looked up, noticing a figure standing over me, their sword pushing back against his. They pushed back with their sword, knocking his sword out of his hands and knocking him over, before pointing their sword at figure stood in an intimidating way, their dark hair blowing in the sudden breeze, making him jump. He ran the opposite direction.

The figure then turned to me, allowing me to get a closer look at their face. This figure was none other than Bree, my own daughter. She had saved her own mothers life. Bree held her hand out to me to help me up. I just sat there, awestruck and afraid. Afraid that if she keeps pulling stunts like this, she could end up with the same fate I was doomed to have.

Bree picked one of my hands off the ground and pulled me up, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on, mom, we've had a long day, let's just get home," she said as she wrapped my arm around her. I have been caught totally off guard, unaware how late it's getting. As we walk back home, we notice the sunset in the distance. Rows of yellow, orange, pink, and purple fill the sky, as the sun slowly disappears.

"Bree," I begin, turning my head towards her, "Thank you. If you hadn't saved me, I...I don't know what I would have become," I turn back to the sunset. "And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to watch this beautiful sunset with my little angel," I picked her up, allowing her to climb onto my back, letting her get a better view of the sunset.

"I love you, mom," She smiled, leaning her head onto my shoulder

"I love you too, Bree," I said in return as I kissed her cheek.

 _He raised his sword. As he swung, I flinched, hearing a sound that made me think I've been struck, even though I felt no pain. I then heard a thud. I looked up. He was gone, leaving nothing but Bree._

" _Mother…" She said weakly as I picked her up into my arms. "Did I...Did I do good?"_

" _You did your best, that's all the matters," I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks._

 _Bree's eyes fluttered shut as she smiled. She was gone._

I shot out of bed with a yelp, frantically panting as I looked around. I sighed in relief as I realize I was just in my bedroom. It was just a nightmare.

Just then, Bree come bursting in. "Mom. are you okay? I heard a scream," she panicked, rushing into my arms.

"Nothing honey, it was...just a dream. I'm okay," I lied, when, in fact, it wasn't. I was… worried about the future.

"Aright mom, try to relax," Bree said as she began to walk back to her room.

I lay back on my bed, pretty much more stressed than ever. The future is a frightening place. Teaching her to fight might have been one of the most scariest things I could have done. I mean sure, she was trained and all, but… what if she slipped up and got really hurt.

I tried my best to forget about it as I slowly drifted asleep.

The next day, I came to the front door to see Bree, impatiently pacing for her weekly sword training. She noticed me and came running to me.

"Mom, I'm ready for training," she said enthusiastically.

"Bree, I don't want you to do these anymore," I said quietly.

"What?!" She practically shouted. "But...but why?" I could see tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm worried that you could get hurt and I don't need that," I nearly yelled.

"COULD! I COULD get hurt. That's a rare possibility in the future," She scoffed, "I'm going outside. Talk to me when you're ready think about the present," she said before slamming the door in my face.

I took a step back as I processed what happened. Did I just take away my daughter's only talents? No matter. Surely there's another one she has. And I'll find it.

We've tried adventuring; she tried to climb up a mountain via vine. It snapped as she was halfway up it. I caught her, luckily, and she told me that she doesn't wish to do that.

We tired animal wrangling; to make a long story short, she ended up almost getting trampled by a herd of different animals.

I wanted her to try ballet, but she almost immediately shot it down.

We even tried engineering; we tried a nice and simple machine and next thing I know, my ears are still ringing.

I don't know what to do. I want to find something she's good at that's not dangerous. I decide to take a walk outside to see if I can get any ideas.

The moon shone above my head as I wandered throughout the forest. I feel a presence behind me as I began to feel a breeze on my bare arms. I crossed them as I walked a bit faster.

Feeling paranoid, I turn around, realizing no one was behind me. I turned around and He jumped out in front of me. In response, I drew my sword, at least attempted, before I remember I left it at home.

"Heh...can we settle something instead of fighting about it?" I chuckled nervously, slowly stepping back, before tripping.

He raised his sword and swung as I rolled out of the way, causing him to miss. I got onto my feet and ran. I turned my head to face him as I ran. "Ha, too slow ya big-oof!" I began to tease as I tripped on a root, slamming my face into a nearby tree.

I turned to face him as he rose his sword, he swung, I flinched, before hearing a clanking sound, I looked up, noticing a figure standing over me, their sword pushing back against his. They pushed back with their sword, knocking his sword out of his hands and knocking him over, before pointing their sword at figure stood in an intimidating way, their dark hair blowing in the sudden breeze, making him jump. He ran the opposite direction

"Bree!" I shot up, giving her a hug. "I don't need you to do anything like this ever again," I pulled out of it, one hand on her shoulder the other pointing to her.

"But mom, you needed my help," Bree retaliated.

"You could get hurt doing these kinds of things," I scolded.

"Yes I could, but let's not worry about future. Let's just savor the present," she said as she pulled me into another hug.

 _Let's just savor the present._ Those words stuck to my head like glue. I just have to...wait for the future and not just worry about it.


End file.
